CUTTING IN BETWEEN
by Salvo1985
Summary: Punker lincoln had a real good thing going on with his rocking sister luna. but she had to fall in love with a chick. that didn't sit right with him. and sam knew of his relationship with luna. sam being a cunt thought it was funny mocking him by making out with luna infront of him, and taking his sister away from any time with him, lincoln decided it was time to pay the piper!


Punker lincoln was tired of this shit.

he knew luna's crush was with a girl.

and that didn't sit right with him.

luna knew she wasn't allowed to date outsiders.

the only solution was the obvious.

Sam was happy. summer had started and she couldn't wait to have a summer romance with her new girlfriend Luna loud. only... it seem her little brother showed signs of aggression towards her. it further disgusted her to learn he and Luna had a thing going on before.

she was glad luna got to branch out to be in a 'normal' relationship. and when she told that to his face, he looked seriously pissed.

but what was the punker 12 year old wannabe gonna do?

she further showed off by making out with luna any chance she got and taking luna away from time with lincoln.

she showed him that she wasn't threaten by him, and that is painfully anti-homosexual opinion only drove her to continue to be with luna.

she loved her, but there was this thrill of just...fucking with that straight that was rewarding to her. sure, luna was bisexual, but she figured if she spend enough time, she'll turn her into a full blown lesbian.

her thoughts failed to noticed lincoln walking behind her. she was too busy planning her days with her girl to really notice the bat that whacked her on the back of her head knocking her out.

when she woke she found herself in a warehouse. confusion then fear filled her heart when she saw lincoln sitting in a chair dressed like that Vivian punk from the young ones, his once white hair spiked up and dyed orange, his blue eyes stared at her. she swallowed thickly.

"you think your top shit, huh cunt?"

came his rough voice as he stood up he grab what looked to be a chainsaw. she jerked in reaction, only to realize she was tied up to a chair, she looked up quickly fear in her eyes.

"w-wait, y-you can't do this! this is a hate crime! if luna finds out your-she'll never be with you again!"

lincoln walked slow, dragging the machine, the chain scratching the stone floor. his lips slowly turned into a sick wicked smile.

"...you would think so, carpet muncher."

he heaved the machine up and petted it, his dark gaze looking at her face, she was trembling, tears flowed down her eyes. she jerked side to side.

"why? you sister loves me! you should let her be happy!"

lincoln sneered.

"she was happy, til you came along and ruined a blossoming relationship!"

he grab the cord he licked his buck teeth.

"...as we speak sam, lisa is doing me a favor in erasing her memeories of you. keeping intact the memories when she and i first started."

he yank the cord hard.

"your parents are set to be framed for your death, thanks to luan planting evidence."

sam was now shaking so violently and screamed at him a primal scream of disbelief. how could he do this? he was the reason why she hated men, always trying to steal the good women, so self entitled in having them.

"s-she doesn't love you..."

she sobbed openly hanging her head.

"she was starting to forget your sick incestuous love...if you'd just fuck off.."

lincoln yanked it harder and the chainsaw roared with life.

"...that's the problem sweet heart...you shouldn't have cut in between."

her eyes widen as he drew nearer and nearer. panic, and fear made her body feel heavy.

"w-wait! wait! i'll break up with her! please! please lincoln don't do this!"

punker lincoln's lips turned into a rat-fink grin biting his tongue his eyes wild with murderous intent.

"sorry sam, but you fucked with my bread and butter. it's time to die, dyke."

he stood by her side and slowly lowered the chainsaw.

"NO! NO! OH GOD, PLEASE NO! LINCOLN! LINCOLN! FOR GOD-AAAGGGHHHHHH!"

She watched the motorized spin of the chain as it dug deep into her stomach. she let out a cry as blood splattered on her shirt, face and hair. her body jerk violently in agonizing pain.

her feet shaking, toes curled in her shoes the pain, oh god the pain, she could see her intestines being slice as lincoln pressed the rotating chains deeper and deeper.

she started choking and spat up blood lincoln's lips curled i wider and wider with mad glee.

when he pulled away, blood and guts poured out of her stomach.

her eyes lost focus and rolled back. her body was noting but convulsing violent jerking.

he dropped the machine and walked over to grab a tank of gas.

he splashed it on her body, while doing a little jig' and dance. before pulling a match.

he lit it and watched her body that slowly laid limp.

"i hope Hitler butt rapes you in hell, bitch."

he flicked the match and her body was engulfed in flames.

he watched in sadistic satisfaction. he looked at the readers.

"what? she got in my way"

he chuckled softly to himself.

"ah, another one bites the dust."

Luna was walking through the hallway, only dressed in her night gown that showed alot of her figure. she casually walked into her little punker brother's room. she found him reading a heavy metal magazine.

she smirked as she crawled on top slapping the mag' off his hand and cup his face and kissed him roughly. he grab her waist before his hands found their way and grope her ass and squeezed.

"mmm..."

they broke the kiss as she reached and grab onto his dick. and stroked him up and down.

she praised herself and lower to the head touch her cunny lips.

"oh god...shit"

lincoln gasped as he felt it sink into her warm depths. luna moan and threw her head back and screeched like a rock star. lincoln grinned and rocked his hips. she looked down and cup his face.

"i'm so glad we started this, little bro."

lincoln smirked widely.

"me too."

he grab and pulled her head back and she gasped.

"just remember who you belong too, sis."

luna shuddered and got even wetter.

"mmm...yeah, bro...i'm yours and only yours."

luna purred as she ground and rocked up and down. he laid back and thrust upward. both making hot love and as they made their bond stronger that night and for the years to come,

somewhere in the pits of fucking hell, sam was tied down and forced to watch them making love through out their growing loving lives as a mockery and torture that she will never have her love ever again.

from love making, to their love child, to their marriage she had to suffer and watch the life she wanted only to be replaced by a little asshole who got what he deserved.

the end


End file.
